


台风眼

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: lofter的旧文搬运。丢了护照的背包客二世和好心收留他的当地居民咕哒子的crush。





	台风眼

1

藤丸立香捧着一碗极其不正宗的关东煮坐在24小时便利店的椅子上呆滞地望着窗外斜成三十度的滂沱大雨，她闷闷地拿着竹签戳着碗里剩下一颗煮老了的虾丸，把丸子戳成了筛子，又瞥了一眼天气预报，到凌晨一点为止仍然还有55%的降雨概率，而手机右上角的电量早已飘红，能否撑过这个小时都是个未知数。

出门没有看天气预报恐怕是她今天做的最错误的决定，早上出门后才听到铺天盖地的台风预警，她眯了眯眼，看着窗外那些树，在风中晃晃悠悠站不稳脚跟，被每年都要渲染一次恐怖气氛的百年一遇的大台风吹到折腰。

手机屏幕抽搐了一阵就宣告罢工，立香把手机塞进棒球服的衣兜里，开始无所事事地用饭团的包装纸玩起折纸游戏，包装纸被她扯得发出呲呲啦啦的声音。

“你不走吗？”

立香环视了一下四周，除了收银台前只有肉体在上班的收银员以外，整个便利店里就剩下她和她身边坐着的长发男人，这问题完全可以不用经过大脑思考，一定是抛给她的。

她最后还是把那个戳烂了凉透了的虾丸塞进嘴里，用咀嚼的声音表达对自己花钱买罪受以及对陌生人多管闲事的气愤：“你怎么也不走？”

“我走不了。”

男人无奈地盯着窗外被风卷的到处跑的树叶，抿起干燥的双唇，唇角下垂，心情显然不是很好。

立香挑了挑眉毛：“哦？”

“因为台风错过了我飞伦敦的航班，而且我的护照被偷了。”

嚯，那还真是惨。立香吹了个意义不明的口哨，又瞥了一眼那个男人的侧脸，虽然他那一头长发是纯正的黑，不过鼻梁高挺眼眶微陷，那双眼在灯光下不同角度还能像液晶似的看出或灰或绿的颜色，论长相确实是个还挺正的外国人。

立香偏过头，想了想刚才那声下意识的口哨不太合适，不够体现出国际大都市市民的热情好客友善和谐，便清清嗓子柔和了语气：“那这就没办法了，你应该去英国领事馆问问。”

“已经去过了，那边说最快要七个工作日。”

男人浮躁地拿竹签戳穿了纸碗的底，立香不禁开始心疼起无辜的纸碗。不过在一个异国他乡被偷了护照，还碰到极端天气不得不打乱原定的计划，这种倒了八辈子霉的糟心事要是给立香撞上，她估计能用素质三连把那个偷了她护照的人的祖坟都给掀了。

立香不禁向男人投以同情的目光，思忖片刻后又开了口，语气里也流溢着不可忽视的同情：“天气不太好，你也别拿着行李在便利店傻坐着，找个酒店再住一周等领事馆的消息得了。”

“我没有护照，没法住酒店。”

男人鄙夷地看了一眼立香，一副不知道她是真傻还是装傻的口吻。

那和我说有个屁用，博同情吗。立香在心里翻了个白眼，愣了一秒突然把这个弯转了过来：等等，他不会是要跟我走吧？

男人从西服口袋里抽出一支镀金黑色万宝龙，在便签纸上写了一串像是密码一样的数字，跟着一张黑卡一起递到立香面前，验证了她那大胆的猜想。

“不不不，那个，先生，我不是怕你付不起房费，只是……”

“不方便吗？”他用指尖点了点黑卡，“一晚上一万日元，拜托了。”

“不是，那个……”

“两万。”

立香咽了口唾沫，突然不知道该怎么把自己住在阁楼这一凄惨的事实告诉这个外国男人，况且她也没把自己的任何信息放在Airbnb之类的网站上，就算金钱确实是很大的诱惑，这样任凭客人开的价收房费真的不算非法宰客吗？

立香心里的天平左右摇摆着，有些纠结地开了口：“好吧，你要是不介意阁楼就随便你了。”最后她还是决定把良心之类的词语跟着水逆这种毫无意义的负面词汇一起拉进黑名单，选择向一个外国友人展现自己那几乎不存在的温柔的同情心，当然还有一部分（几乎是百分之二百）的原因是对方给出的房费——要换平时，哪个普通人会舍得给一个新宿的阁楼付两万日元一天的房费啊，况且她又不是住在歌舞伎町只是住普通的民房，天上掉这么大一块馅饼不吃等着长霉吗。

“无所谓，不让我睡大桥底下就行了。”

但男人好像丝毫不介意的样子，仿佛只要能救急，别说是两万日元，怕是十万日元他都给的出来。

“藤丸立香。请多指教。”

即便内心已经快因这笔飞来横财笑裂了，立香却还是装作若无其事的模样向男人毕恭毕敬地点点头。再兴奋恭谦之气也不能丢，不能让人家英国人以为她真是个见钱眼开的低俗女人，嗯，一点儿也不新宿。

“啊？”结果他根本没反应过来立香那跳脱的自我介绍。

“名字啦，名字。好歹也是要一起住几天的人了，总不能先生来先生去地叫吧。”

“埃尔梅罗。”

立香瞥到了被他收回去的黑卡上的名字，R·E·A啥啥啥的，没看清，不过可以肯定的是他没在说谎，报的是真名……大概吧。

 

2

穿过鳞次栉比的摩天楼山谷，拐过那些反人类设计的窄巷，走上几节昏暗得连路灯都没有的台阶，埃尔梅罗跟着立香转到了阁楼门口。虽然墙外边无光潮湿，完全是苔藓类生物滋生的温床，但穿过那扇隔音效果不算太好的铁门，房间里却是规整的。

不到四十平方的小空间被分割成上下两层，空调挂在大门对面，正不知疲倦地向外吐着冷气，阁楼上层放着一张双人床，床边就是一段有些违反人体工学设计的木质阶梯，阶梯上还有凹槽，大概是变成储物柜了。

下层靠窗的地方摆着一个小桌子，桌上放着一盆多肉、一台笔记本电脑、音响和一堆黑色的电线，而吊柜上零零散散摆着几本乐谱和西语小说，一把木吉他就挂在桌旁的墙上。吉他对面的墙上则挂着电视，电视下摆着一台PS4，靠墙的地方还放着一个折叠桌和一个小沙发，整个房间都是米色到橘色的色调，温暖而活泼。家具不算多，但也确实没有更多的空间能放下别的东西了。

“房间很小就是了，将就一下。你先去洗澡吧，别和我说什么女士优先，我才不想洗完澡干干净净地去打扫浴室。衣服扔浴室外面的洗衣筐就得了，记得把会褪色的和不会褪色的分开，不能扔洗衣机的你自己看着办，反正干洗店这两天不会开门。”

立香在便利店已经用尽了她所有的友善，回到家里就原形毕露——毕竟本来这里就是她的家，没必要为了一个陌生人谄媚地装腔作势，她又不是外交大使。她几乎是用命令式的口吻指着埃尔梅罗的鼻子说完这一长段话，语毕，就把还在懵圈中浑身湿透了的埃尔梅罗推到浴室门口，连一句话的时间都不留给他。

等埃尔梅罗洗完澡出来，立香已经换上在家里穿的吊带背心和运动短裤，叼着一支烟盘腿坐在那个只够单人坐的小沙发上打起游戏。

“洗好了？那该换我了。”

立香放下手柄，在烟灰缸里碾灭了烟头，边往浴室走边脱衣服，埃尔梅罗识趣地背过身子，拿毛巾捂住脸，声音闷闷地透过毛巾和嘴唇间的缝隙：“有电吹风吗？”

“有啊。”

埃尔梅罗倒是想自己去拿，没想到立香走出两步又杀了个回马枪，空留一身白色蕾丝内衣就凑到他跟前把电吹风塞到他手中。他拿着电吹风，脸烫的像火上的平底锅，不知所措地呆站了几分钟，直到浴室里传来了花洒的流水声。

到头来他这根本不是引狼入室，完全是狼入虎口了啊？！

从发梢间传来不太习惯的橙花香味让埃尔梅罗腻得发慌，他全身上下都被这种甜腻又有些清爽的气味包裹着，但，寄人篱下，不习惯也没辙，谁让他倒霉碰上护照被偷，台风天撞上这么个好心人肯收留他已经是万幸了，忍一时风平浪静退一步海阔天空……

“喂，我说，你没病吧？”

“啊？”What the fuck什么鬼问题。

埃尔梅罗快被立香清奇的脑回路逼疯了，带着疑惑和愤怒回头瞪着立香，却发现洗完澡的她正拎着一条男士内裤靠在浴室门口，用更为疑惑的口气眯着眼问：“你没有什么皮肤病性病之类的吧？”

“你在说什么，女士？你才有病吧。”这都是什么奇葩问题。

“没病就行，给国家省点水资源。”说着立香就把那条内裤扔进洗衣机。埃尔梅罗清晰地看见那下面放着的正是她的白色文胸和一堆不分彼此的衣物，顿时尴尬得又扭回头继续处理他还没吹干的头发，活了三十年他也是头一遭碰到有人把交不起水电费说的这么绿色环保的。

一整天的悲催经历让埃尔梅罗心力交瘁，等立香收拾完一切，他靠在沙发上已经和瞌睡虫幽会完一轮了。

“我说，你不会就准备睡沙发上吧？”

立香站在沙发边，轻轻推了推埃尔梅罗。

“别碰我头发……”埃尔梅罗半梦半醒，只感觉有只手在他头发上揩油便条件反射挥挥手把边上的异物拍打掉，然后才发现立香只是好心叫他，“我没关系，睡沙发就好了，很习惯。”

立香好不容易意识到刚才洗澡前是不是太凶了，想再表现得温柔一点，却被埃尔梅罗这副缺觉的模样弄得哭笑不得：“真的吗？”两万块钱一晚上就睡沙发你们有钱人真是闲得慌哦，社会社会。

没办法，她只好从床上抱了一床法兰绒毯子交给他，关上灯，听着他均匀的呼吸声加入台风敲打玻璃的振动声的伴奏中。

 

3

逞强加上疲惫睡单人小沙发的后果就是第二天醒来腰酸背痛，仿佛有人把骨架从头到脚都重组了一遍似的，究竟是睡沙发更累还是一夜七次更累埃尔梅罗说不清，反正前者现在让他叫苦不迭而后者他没经历过。他痛苦地裹紧了身上的毛毯，柔软的法兰绒也无法缓解他腰背的疼痛，他忽然开始怀疑这沙发皮下裹着的可能是花岗岩或者是金刚石，反正肯定不是海绵之类的东西。

烧开水那绵绵不绝的气泡滚动声就在埃尔梅罗的耳边单曲循环。他也不知道过了多久，只觉得咕嘟咕嘟的声音吵得心烦，刚想起身，那声音便停下了，接着廉价茶包的味道就溢满了整间公寓。

立香端着一盘东西放在沙发前的折叠桌上——两杯红茶，两碗即食麦片，还有几块切片白面包和煎培根。

“早安。吃点早餐吧。”

“你早上吃这些？”

“嗯，要不然呢？已经是我这个月吃的最丰盛的早餐了。”立香把培根夹进面包再塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓着像花栗鼠一样，“不好意思见笑了，我们社会底层的渣滓就吃这些，比不上你们这些上流社会养尊处优的小少爷还有专人做英式早餐。”

“不，那个……我没别的意思，别误会。”

埃尔梅罗其实想说的是她的早餐是不是有点多。

“说起来，嘶……！”立香又闷了一大口红茶，被烫得发出尖锐的气声，吐吐舌头顺了气又接着问道，“你不是有黑卡么？随便找个大酒店亮出黑卡怎么也能会让你住吧，何必来我这破地方体验穷人的生活。”

“因为没护照不能验证我的身份，就算有黑卡也是白搭。”埃尔梅罗面不改色心不跳地抛了个谎言给立香，他实在不想解释那张黑卡的来源以及更多关于他的背景故事。

见立香没有继续追问，埃尔梅罗松了一口气，突然又灵光乍现似的想起什么：“你别误会，等护照到手我肯定会把许诺你的房费付给你的。”

“我说房费的事了吗？”立香瞥了一眼埃尔梅罗紧张的神色，自作多情，她在心里补了一句。

“多谢款待。对了，我还有个不情之请，女士。”

“说。”

“能不能，就是……那个……头发，帮我梳一下可以吗……”埃尔梅罗的眼珠转了转，避开与立香目光直视的机会，提出这个有些莫名的请求，虽然声音极小但是态度还是很诚恳的。

不就是梳个头吗，说的这么扭捏还以为是要上床呢。立香噗嗤一声笑了出来，马上又意识到这么嘲笑一个可能没什么自理能力的贵公子有些不妥，毕竟房费的诱惑在那里，还是友善一点比较好，便正色道：“昨天还不让我碰你的宝贝头发今天又要我帮忙梳头了？……行行行，我的小少爷，别这么看我，梳就是啦。”

立香把桌上的残渣收拾好，又翻出她的木梳子，边梳边自言自语：“啧，一个大男人留什么长发，你看起来也不是什么搞艺术的啊，为什么要留长发？”

“算是一种规诫。”

立香以为埃尔梅罗只是把懒说的比较清新脱俗，便没继续追问，岔开头发的话题：“哦，那你是做什么的？”

“大学教授。”

“教什么的？”原来现在的大学教授这么有钱啊。

“历史。”

立香挑了挑眉毛，历史就涉及到她的知识盲区了，她忽然觉得就不该挑起这种和学习有关的话题，但，谁又知道他是个教授啊。

“你呢？”

“我？社会底层靠救济金混吃等死的渣滓。”立香懒得去现编什么光鲜亮丽诸如自由职业者之类的谎言，干脆自暴自弃说了自己是无业游民的实话。

“是吗？我可不认为社会底层靠救济金混吃等死的渣滓会看得懂西语原版的唐吉诃德。”

立香眯起了眼，这男人的观察能力还是挺强的嘛，也许他教的是文物鉴定这方面吧。她淡淡道：“嗯，以前学西班牙语的。”

“外语系啊。”还是西班牙语，埃尔梅罗算是明白立香那情绪化的蛮横思维的怎么来的了，便继续追问，“后来呢？你好像还会弹吉他，但你看起来也不像是那种街头艺术家。”

“以前和两个留学生搞了个地下乐团，到处跑着卖唱。不过现在再也不唱了。”

“你父母就不管你，不怕你出事？”

“他们早去世了，车祸。”

“…………”

立香平静地说出事实却让埃尔梅罗心里很不是滋味，有如鱼刺梗在喉咙里似的，他沉默半晌，才用怜悯又尴尬的语调回了她的话：“抱歉。”

“没什么，都是过去的事了，谁还没点揭不得的伤疤啊，再说了生老病死不是人之常情吗。”立香轻轻在埃尔梅罗的前额点了一下，她倒没觉得这有什么可尴尬的，语气马上恢复了此前的轻快，“搞定了。”

“多谢。”

见立香对自己的过去不以为然，埃尔梅罗也暗暗松了一口气，也不明白自己为什么要为她的乐观庆幸。

 

4

暴雨和狂风像UZI冲锋枪一样疯狂地对着窗玻璃扫射，埃尔梅罗戴着五万日元的索尼降噪耳机，隔着震耳欲聋的英式摇滚还能听得见雨滴敲在玻璃上那叮叮梆梆的声音。无论是看书还是玩游戏都无法打消他那毫无来由的担心。

立香已经出门1小时25分钟41秒了，没错，在这种相扑选手出门都不一定站得稳的鬼天气。

埃尔梅罗觉得自己可能真的搞不懂女人的脑回路。更正，是立香的脑回路。他只是午饭的时候用极其委婉的方式稍微表达了一下对吃杯面的不满，没想到立香竟然一拍桌子毫不犹豫让他列出采购清单，并且在这种极端恶劣天气下出门去找超市买食材。

难道就为了一口气，证明自己是个有家务技能的女人？

什么跟什么啊，太魔幻现实了吧。

埃尔梅罗狠狠地合上随手从书架上拿的一本西语小说，又关上PS4，披上西装就想出门，转念想起他没钥匙，外面还是台风天，加上新宿这种宛如迷宫的格局，别又把自己搭进什么奇妙的事件里，又把衣服挂回衣架上，陷在沙发中焦躁地吞云吐雾，烟灰缸里不一会儿就堆满了烟头。

咣。

立香潇洒地踢掉马丁靴，手中大包小包往厨房一丢，转身就发现埃尔梅罗正用担惊受怕的眼神直勾勾地盯着被淋成落汤鸡的自己，便说：“好了，你要的食材都买回来了。”

“这种天气出门你不要命了吗？”埃尔梅罗习惯性地责备起立香，话音未落便幡然醒悟她根本就是个陌生人，是死是活反正也和他无关。

“总不能愧对你那两万块一天的房费吧。再说又不是为了你，本来家里也没什么食材了，我也要吃饭啊。”立香轻描淡写地说。

几道醒目的血痕吸引了埃尔梅罗的注意力：“你的手怎么了？”

“哦，骑摩托的时候被路边的树枝刮伤的。”

“这种天气你还骑摩托？！”

“是啊，反正走路也得被淋骑车也得被淋，半斤八两嘛。”立香顺手打开一听可乐，一刻不停地往嘴里灌，“哈！你可不知道这种天气在空荡荡的新宿街头飙车的滋味，别提有多爽了……嗝……真的，爽爆了！”

埃尔梅罗现在很怀疑立香手里拿着的可能不是可乐，而是套着可乐包装的伏特加或者威士忌，反正酒精度肯定不低于50%。

“别这样了，女士。我吃杯面还是别的什么都一样。”埃尔梅罗转身就去浴室拿了条干毛巾盖在立香头上，“酒精在哪儿？”

“没有，反正也不需要。”立香扯下发圈，用毛巾来回折腾她那看起来很凌乱的头发，末了，她甩了甩头，把头发甩得蓬松了些，活像只小泰迪。

“那就坐沙发上别动。”埃尔梅罗说着就去翻行李箱，找到应急用的小药箱，拉过立香的手就给她消毒，沾了酒精的棉球滚过伤口，把点点血痕擦的一干二净，冰冷的触感让立香仿佛被火舌灼烧，疼得扭曲了表情。她还想说什么，却被埃尔梅罗那阴沉得如同黑云压城的表情吓得咽了回去，只好看着他认真谨慎地为她包上一块块创可贴。

立香轻轻活动了一下左手食指和中指，指节上一些没必要包扎的小擦伤也被创可贴裹得死死的，关节连弯曲都变得比登天还难，像是没有上机油的机器人一样行动迟缓。

天知道她现在有多想撕掉这些碍事又闷热的创可贴。

算了，立香转念一想，向一个没什么生活常识的贵公子科普她这些擦伤暴露在空气里好得更快的难度估计不亚于对牛弹琴，而且他看起来完全在莫名的气头上，现在就不做在加油站边抽烟这种危险的事了，吵架可对促进日英两国友好没什么帮助。

天哪，我他妈的真是个人才，今年诺贝尔和平奖舍我其谁啊。立香忍不住在心里为自己灵光一闪的天才想法鼓起了掌。 

埃尔梅罗靠在窗边抽了几根烟后，又坐回这个公寓里他唯一觉得亲切的沙发上，厨房里烤鳗鱼的香味取代了之前立香泡的奶茶的廉价奶精的腻味，他翻了一会儿电视，台风的相关报道千篇一律，能把台风影响说个所以然的节目万里挑一，他实在是不想再看了，最后只好把频道定格在东京电视台的美食节目。

“你点的鳗鱼秋葵盖饭。”

立香把那一碗自她小时候被骗了一次就再也没吃过的黑暗料理放在埃尔梅罗面前。更正，立香自认为自己做的已经算不上黑暗料理了，至少是在她的味觉忍受范围内对这鬼畜的料理进行了最低限度的改进。

埃尔梅罗还是先前那副抿着嘴唇耷拉着嘴角的模样，让立香根本猜不出他究竟是不是还在生气，管他的呢，反正今晚的饭是他钦点的，她想。

接下来的展开却让立香瞠目结舌，烤鳗鱼混着饭被埃尔梅罗小心咀嚼咽下以后，他的脸上似是闪过了四五种表情，眼神从低落到柔和到怀念再到卑劣的庆幸，随之又急转直下变成绝望，再回到什么也没有的低落中，而他的嘴角也在柔和了那么一刹那又被拉紧。

立香对埃尔梅罗的表情变化完全看呆了，心想，你们英国人平时吃的有那么糟糕吗至于吃个鳗鱼秋葵盖饭戏都要这么多吗？

埃尔梅罗沉沉叹了一口气，又放下了碗筷，凝视着那碗只吃了一口的鳗鱼秋葵盖饭，想说什么却又被梗在了嗓子眼，嘴唇一张一合，像金鱼吐泡泡似的，许久——大约是立香吃完两个饭团的时间——他才开口：“谢谢，不过……还有什么别的吃的吗？”

“哈——？”

“不，我没有别的意思，虽然很好吃……”

那个“虽然”和犹豫的语气听得让立香几乎要气到心梗，她突然觉得埃尔梅罗大概是上天派来考验她的忍耐力的座敷童子，要么就是英国绅士版的玛丽·安托瓦内特。她把饭团的包装纸揉的吱吱作响，一口闷光了味增汤，把茶碗往桌上一敲，就差没一拍桌子对着他怒吼“我他妈的上辈子招你惹你了又不是你的仆人凭什么听你想吃什么就吃什么？怎么了有钱人了不起啊？”了。

立香刚开口，“你”字都迫不及待地从她的嘴里蹦出来了，却又在东京电视台美食节目主持那夸张却毫不做作的笑声里成功压抑了她大脑里差点喷发的富士山，避免了和这个脾气不是很好的贵公子吵翻天的同时，也算是成功切断了第三次世界大战的导火索。妈的，今年诺贝尔和平奖没我的提名我可要上诉了，她想，忿忿地把包装纸扔进垃圾桶，深呼吸顺了口气：“这是在我家，埃尔梅罗先生。你可以不吃，但晚上饿了请你自己出去找便利店谢谢。”

只不过立香远没想到在自己拉下脸露出远比自己的发色和瞳色阴沉的表情后，埃尔梅罗竟然乖乖地把那碗鳗鱼秋葵盖饭吃到一点不剩。

 

5

天蒙蒙亮，雨滴仍然不知疲倦地敲打着玻璃窗，但比起昨天的雨已经温柔了不少。

埃尔梅罗活动了一下脖颈，吸了吸鼻子，又裹紧身上的蚕丝被，翻了个身，过于柔软的触感让他感觉如梦似幻，懵了几秒才反应过来他现在正躺在立香的床上。

他本来是不想和立香睡一张床的，当然，只是出于骨子里那种莫名其妙的绅士精神，结果没想到他刚不情愿地坐在沙发上裹上毯子，立香就要求他去床上睡觉，面不改色的，好像他根本不是陌生的异性一样。

意识随着雨声渐弱而逐渐清醒，他的手向身旁摸了摸，却什么也没摸到。埃尔梅罗转了转视线，才发现立香早就起床了，而昨天晚上睡前她在床中间用手刀劈出的毫无意义的楚河汉界也在一夜之间回归虚无。

无论是床单还是枕头还是被子上都弥漫着橙花柔和的馥郁，在这阁楼了住了这么些天了，埃尔梅罗已经很习惯这种酸甜又清爽的香气。他平躺在床上，挣扎着是不是该再睡个回笼觉。

正当埃尔梅罗想闭上眼再回味一下平淡的梦境时，一股更为浓烈的橙花香气涌入他的鼻腔，随之传来的就是与床垫截然不同的柔软触感，隔着被子蹭到了他早就清醒的敏感区。

立香就伏在他身上，双手撑在他的肩侧，松松垮垮的吊带下没有胸衣，那两团白皙的柔软就在埃尔梅罗目之所及的地方晃动着，温暖的呼吸扑向他的面颊。他觉得大脑要宕机了。更正，是已经宕机了。

“你、你……你干嘛……？”

语言中枢卡壳了半天终于对这过于香艳的画面做出了回应，埃尔梅罗已经完全想不出什么别的语句来对立香的偷袭行为作出提问。

“什么干嘛？”立香说着就从埃尔梅罗身上离开，走的时候又蹭到了过于兴奋的部位，坐在床尾晃了晃手中的东西，“我拿手机，柳下惠。”

“什么柳下惠？”

“不知道？”立香的尾音带着疑惑的上扬，挑了挑眉，“你不是教历史的吗？哦……这个不是欧洲历史，不好意思。”大概是术业有专攻，再说让一个日本人向一个英国人解释一个中国典故好像哪里怪怪的，于是立香决定点到为止。

埃尔梅罗想解释一下他那只是正常的生理现象——好吧，还是算了，别解释了，鬼知道立香那清奇的脑回路会怎么理解这个“正常的生理现象”，到头来反而越描越黑。

气氛突然变得有些尴尬，埃尔梅罗仍然红着脸躺着等这股兴奋劲过去，而立香有些不知所措地坐在床尾盯着屏幕发起呆。

也许是意识到这种奇葩的学术交流可能不适合他们，立香清了清嗓子，把话题来了个九十度大转弯：“早饭做好了，自己下去吃吧。”

“你不吃吗？”

“我吃完了。”

随后立香就下床戴上耳机坐在电脑前开始打游戏，偶尔还会爆出一些标准的美式粗口，都是诸如“妈的拒绝红职的队长都他妈的吃屎去吧”或者是“操，切个屁的蓝职老子今天就要当个吟游诗人死都不切黑骑”之类无法促进建立和谐游戏环境的暴言。

埃尔梅罗很想提醒立香一下作为一个淑女别这么出口成脏，不过经验之谈就是不要理会一个玩游戏正上头的人说的任何话，所以他决定找找有什么能看的节目，翻了一圈只找到了电影频道在播《一天》，虽然爱情片不合他的口味，但实在是太无聊了，他还是决定勉强看一看。

在副本里第N次求职失败后，立香索性关了电脑摘下耳机，拿了罐可乐就在沙发旁席地而坐。

“啧，你居然会看这种电影。”立香看了一眼缩在沙发上的埃尔梅罗，又看了一眼电视画面里裸泳的男女主角，满脸不可置信。

耳边少了些叨逼叨，安静得让埃尔梅罗有些不适应，俗套的剧情看得他生出一丝困意，回头却发现立香抱着双膝湿了眼眶。

“不至于吧？”

立香抹去眼角的泪水：“你不觉得很感动吗？”

“不觉得，太俗了。”毕竟从未体验过的事难以衍生出共感。

“冷血，一点都不懂浪漫。”立香恶狠狠地在每个字上都加了重音。

埃尔梅罗懒得理会立香给他贴的标签，但不知为何这句“冷血”萦绕在他脑海里久久无法消弭。当他在床上翻滚到第五圈后，他意识到自己可能是失眠了，不知道是这几天尼古丁摄入过多还是什么别的原因。

埃尔梅罗决定下床泡杯牛奶，轻手轻脚地掀开被子，身后突然伸出一只手死死扣在他的腰间，吓得他抖了一个激灵，紧紧捂住嘴才抑制住自己要发出惨叫的冲动，冷汗从后颈源源不断渗出。随后一只温暖的脸蛋贴在他的背后，隔着老旧的棉质T恤在他后背上心满意足地蹭了蹭。

可能在做什么抓娃娃机抓到等身布偶熊之类热血又浪漫的梦吧，埃尔梅罗想，握住立香的手想把她挪开，却发现她的手死死揪住了他的一撮头发。他扯了扯却发现她的手越抓越紧，就像是害怕有人把她好不容易抓上来的布偶抢走似的，现在他恨不得赶快把他的头发给剪了。

埃尔梅罗觉得两眼一黑，挣扎未果后，他索性闭上了眼。

惊奇的是，背后传来的温暖却让他很快沉入梦乡。

待身侧传来均匀的呼吸声，立香终于松开抓住埃尔梅罗的头发的手，睁开了眼。

 

6

台风来得快去的也快，新闻报道这个百年一遇的特大台风对东京市的影响可能将持续两个星期甚至更久，结果才一个星期，炎夏惨白的阳光便又在新宿的柏油路上肆意挑战人类对高温的忍耐力。

一早埃尔梅罗就接到英国领事馆的电话让他取护照，虽然立香提议载他一程，但被他一票否决，结果他差点在新宿站庞大的人流中迷失了自我，还险些碰到黑车司机宰客现场。

最后还是立香像看笑话一样把埃尔梅罗从新宿站南口解救出来，强硬地拽着他往她的雅马哈的方向走，如果不是她自曝自己是学西班牙语的，他恐怕会以为她是练空手道出身的。

“好啦，上车，我带你。”

立香给埃尔梅罗扔了个摩托车头盔，虽然埃尔梅罗表示他不想戴，会弄乱他的头发，结果她强硬地把头盔往他头上一套，扣上搭扣，说：“不想戴也得戴，我骑车只能顾得好我自己。”

沿路的拥挤让他们举步维艰，在这堵车的路上埃尔梅罗无法理解为什么需要戴头盔骑车，就和他无法理解为什么立香一定要用吟游诗人排副本一样。不过，他倒是稍微能理解为什么立香会说在空无一人的新宿街头飙车是一件多么酣畅淋漓的事了，如果可能的话，他现在也想尝试一下。

取护照的同时埃尔梅罗也终于订上了回伦敦的机票，一个星期噩梦般的生活似乎终于迎来终结。

立香见埃尔梅罗的脸上久违地轻松了一些，不再像前几天那样好像全世界都欠他一百万那样苦大仇深，又想调侃他，想想还是算了，两国友好为重，靠在摩托车上轻浮地吹了个口哨：“都弄好了？”

“嗯，我明天下午就走。”

“这么着急啊？我还以为你会再花点时间去逛逛歌舞伎町或者是新宿二丁目呢。”

“你什么意思？”埃尔梅罗又拧紧了眉头。

“没什么。”立香笑嘻嘻地把头盔扔给埃尔梅罗，“来，坐稳了。”

埃尔梅罗刚戴好头盔，还像先前那样想保持绅士地让自己的双手和立香的腰间隔着一层空气护腰时，立香却耀武扬威地拧响引擎，猛地加速穿梭在一片车水马龙中。

惯性让埃尔梅罗向后一仰，贴背感和对速度的恐惧让他早把什么绅士精神跟着安全驾驶一起抛到九霄云外，紧紧抱住她的腰，毫无形象地尖叫了一阵，直到嗓子嘶哑，直到习惯了这种速度，习惯了身旁飞速倒退的景象，习惯了炎夏的热风吹在脸上却是阵阵清凉。

路旁越发陌生的景象让他又心生恐惧，他定睛一看路标，发现不知不觉他们竟然开上了高速公路。

Fuck，不会是要被绑架了吧？

“你要带我去哪？”

埃尔梅罗几乎是喊出来的，风把他的声音刮到天边，他也不知道在引擎的轰鸣中立香是否听清了他的问题。

“话那么多干嘛，不会把你绑架的，安心吧！”

立香的回答在埃尔梅罗的意料之内，他早该想到以立香的性格绝对不会轻易告诉他目的地究竟是哪儿。

算了，反正都上了她的车，干脆就跟着她的直觉走吧。埃尔梅罗决定放空自己，看着立香在狂风呼啸中肆意飞舞的发尾，微卷的发尾像是一团火焰在风中跳舞。

他忽然觉得这个景象在哪里见过。

耳边除了风声与引擎声再无其他杂音，而视线的前方只有向地平线远方延伸的公路，空空荡荡，一望无垠，涌向未知的白光中。

埃尔梅罗快看不清眼前飞舞的发丝究竟是橙色的还是红色的，他有些不确定是不是在这摩托上发生了红移——天知道他是怎么灵光乍现想到这种和他的研究领域八竿子打不着边的物理名词的。路灯杆、路标、行道树还有阳光像M24狙击枪的子弹似的一枪枪射向他，又擦过他的身侧在他的身后的气流中粉身碎骨。

他仿佛又回到了那青涩笨拙又平庸的青春时光，仿佛回到了和某个人一起欢笑的时光。当然，更多的不是欢声笑语，而是寂寥、懊悔，以及刺鼻的铁锈味，他听不见任何声音，无论是救护车的鸣笛还是心跳，还是他自身发出的撕心裂肺的哭喊，什么也听不到，什么也看不到。

转过弯，他仿佛看见了他的学生和朋友们，在他身边一闪而过，有的人追随他的背影，但也被他越甩越远，有的人与他背道而驰，融进花白的阳光里变成一地黑影。

下一秒，他好像看见了自己，那个短发的少年就像另一根铁轨似的和他平行，却没有和他对视，而少年前面什么也没有，他一个人驾驶着一辆残破的摩托车，他想说些什么，哪怕只是打声招呼也好，说句再见也罢——他只想看看他的表情。

再下一秒，他的眼前变成了昏黄与混沌的景象，回过头，那个自己在隧道的墙壁上撞成了齑粉。

当他的视觉好不容易适应了这孤寂的黑暗，闪耀的白又重新折磨他的视网膜，整个世界只剩下了摇曳的白，他突然觉得自己就像是伊卡洛斯。父母，学生，朋友，还有那个人，连同自己一起，浮光掠影般，全都在温暖的阳光下蒸发变成夏日的青烟。

什么也不剩了。

是啊，什么都没了。

眼前的背影再也不属于任何人，只属于藤丸立香，那个像台风过境一样刮进他的生活中的女人。

他刚想叫出立香的名字，却因为急刹车猛的撞上她的脊背。

“我们到了。”

立香摘下头盔，把车随意地停在防波堤上锁好，潇洒地甩了甩头发。埃尔梅罗这才意识到立香载着他来到一片无人的海边。

她伸了个懒腰，畅快地说：“夏天果然就是要来海边啊！”

“……伊斯……”

“哈？你在说什么？”

“伊斯坎达尔……”

“你在说什么啊，被风吹傻了？”

立香不知道埃尔梅罗在说什么，像是看精神病人一样盯着他那副呆滞又僵硬的模样，走到他跟前，伸出手——

啪。

火辣辣的疼痛感从前额逐渐蔓延到全身，却仿佛把他出窍的灵魂弹回了现实似的。埃尔梅罗顺着眼前纤长的手指，看向立香那说不上是戏谑还是温和的微笑，愣了神。

“你终于笑了，埃尔梅罗。”她说。

我在笑吗？埃尔梅罗摸了摸自己的脸，毫无感觉。笑对他来说是多么无用的表情啊，但他清楚立香是个有一说一的家伙，既然她说他在笑，那就是在笑吧。

“你知不知道我差点以为你面神经麻痹。一天到晚都臭着一张脸，全世界都欠你一百万似的。”立香咧咧嘴，在毁气氛这方面，她要是自称第二，埃尔梅罗怕是想不出谁能称第一。

“十一年前……对，十一年前。他索性就那么死了。”

“哟，好巧。我父母也是十一年前去世的。”

插完这句话后立香便识时务地闭上嘴，听着埃尔梅罗把他那无关亲情和爱情、只与信仰和理想有关、冗长又沉重的故事一起被浪花卷进太平洋。

“……好了，我的故事说完了。该你了。”

埃尔梅罗望着远方被残阳染成琉璃色的海，倒映着金色的光，如同沉淀在海中的繁星。就像是她的眼睛一样。

“什么该我了？”在装傻这件事上立香绝对也是一等好手。

“你为什么不再唱歌了，你不是说以前和留学生搞了个地下乐团吗？”

“想知道答案？”立香眨了眨眼，几乎快要贴到他身上。

“算了，不想知道了。反正你我只是陌生人。”埃尔梅罗被立香盯得有些发怵，刻意偏开视线沉下脸说出他们都心知肚明的事实，“回去吧，真不明白你们这些人想来海边的心情，头发都变得黏糊糊的，啧。”

“好不容易来趟海边我可不想现在就走，而且啊——”立香狡黠一笑，转了转手中的摩托车钥匙，塞进口袋里就向海边飞奔，还不忘回头做了个鬼脸，“想回去的话就来追我啊，略略略~”

“你！”

埃尔梅罗根本不想在海滩上演什么青春热血又浪漫的日剧跑，但转念一想他们现在完全在一个鸟不生蛋的偏僻海滩，不管是电车还是出租车都坐不上，只能指望她把他带回东京，便将计就计，脱下皮鞋卷起裤脚追向立香。

“立香！”

立香倏地停下脚步，呆站了一秒才回头看向埃尔梅罗，戏谑的神色被隐藏在认真之下。

这是她第一次听到他认真地呼唤她的名字。

埃尔梅罗喘着粗气搭上立香的肩：“哈……哈……好了……我追上你了，该说了吧？”

“说来话长。”

“那就长话短说。”

立香哑然，低下头酝酿了半天才又抬起头，直视着埃尔梅罗的眼，漠然道：“我们三个人最后一次一起唱歌，就是在这样的海边。那也是我最近一次来海边。”她站在海中，海水冲向她的双脚，卷走她脚边的沙砾，难以言喻的痒，仿佛撕下伤口上的痂。

“和你一比根本不是什么惊天地泣鬼神的故事，不过是鸡毛蒜皮。我们只是毕了业，然后乐团解散，各奔东西，仅此而已。最多只是在毕业前有个小插曲，当时乐团里那个英国人想向那个法国人告白，就写了一封情书让我转交。对，说起来，你们英国人是不是都嘴犟啊？”

“你说谁嘴犟？”

“夸你呢。”嬉皮笑脸就在立香的脸上停留了一飞秒便消失了，“反正她们两个就是在互相面前死不承认喜欢对方，私底下却都找我说过对方的事。我把情书转交给那个法国人，可她没答应，也不知道那天是太阳黑子爆发还是怎么回事，我没转过弯，就把她的拒绝原封不动转达给了那个英国人。直到第二天我才反应过来那天她拒绝我也许是因为她把这匿名情书当成是我写的了，只是因为这件事，我们最后不欢而散，毕业典礼上我和她们没有再说过一句话。就这样。哈，抱歉，我就是这么个人渣。”

“别这么说自己，这和你无关，只是个误会。”

埃尔梅罗发现自己不知何时牵上了立香的手。也许是她先伸手的吧。

“她们本来很合适的。”失落的神色从立香的眼底一晃而过，“算啦，都是过去的事了，谁没犯点错啊。我们回去吧。”

埃尔梅罗跟着立香走回防波堤，直到走近她的雅马哈，他才发现防波堤的尽头是一片残垣断壁，不知道是在前几天的台风中受到影响断了，还是以前就断了。

在乎的，不在乎的，反正都一起断了，被台风卷走了，被海浪卷走了。

管他的呢。

 

7

那个晚上立香没有开电脑，没有开电视，也没有打开PS4，洗完澡就坐在床尾盯着对面那张三人合影，安静得不像她。

“立香。”埃尔梅罗不知何时拿上立香挂在墙上的吉他，在她身边坐下，“给我弹一首曲子吧。”

“我不是说了我不弹吉他也不唱歌了吗？”立香鄙夷地白了一眼。

“那我就去向大使馆举报你非法宰客还开黑摩的。”埃尔梅罗抬了抬下巴，指向立香钱包里还没捂热乎的二十万日元。

妈的，这人怎么这么心机。

“唱歌，或者等着收法院传票，你选一个。”

艹，还没退路了是吧？

立香认栽，接过吉他，无奈地叹了口气，坐直了身子：“行吧，我的小少爷。”

扫弦的声音落了，随后是轻柔的拨弦声。埃尔梅罗原以为立香可能会唱些摇滚或者是Jpop之类的曲子，却没想到是一首深情又不纠缠的西语歌。

在制造气氛这件事上，立香要是自称第二，埃尔梅罗也想不出谁能称第一。

吉他的弦终于不再震动了，沉默向他们袭来。

埃尔梅罗还沉浸在立香温柔又深情的歌声里，下一瞬间，他就感觉有什么柔软的触感从唇上传来，橙花的香气侵入他的口腔。

他们一同倒在床上，一丝不挂，胸腔里不安分的心脏像他们初遇时的暴雨一样砰砰不停。

这是埃尔梅罗最后能回忆起的最清晰的画面。

噩梦的最后，还是很甜美的。他想。

 

“行了，我要去办登机了，送我到这里就行。”

“嗯？可我刚才看还有一个多小时才登机啊。这么想赶我走吗？昨天你在床上可不是这么说的。”立香的嘴角勾起狡黠的弧度，笑道。

埃尔梅罗的脸颊噌的红了，沉下声说：“明明昨天吵着要和我回英国的是你吧。”

“那可能是昨天太阳黑子又爆发了吧。”

立香还想像先前那样嫌弃地嘲笑埃尔梅罗，却突然觉得如鲠在喉笑不出来。

他们四目相对。

立香突然从口袋里拿出一张机票，在埃尔梅罗眼前晃了晃：“对，是我。吵着要和你去英国的是我，偷看了你的票在哪个位置故意买了你边上的座位的也是我，今天执意要送你来机场的也是我，本来我都准备好了要给你一个惊喜和你一起走的。”

“立香，你怎么……”

“不过呢，我反悔了。”

“你怕我拒绝你，对吗？”

“对，我怕你拒绝我。”立香握住埃尔梅罗的手，“没错，我就是这样，自始至终都在逃避，连你的回答也在逃避。反正你也知道，我说不出来什么对你一见钟情神魂颠倒之类的屁话，但是……但是，没错，我就是对你这个没有什么生活能力嘴又犟脾气又怪的该死的贵公子一见钟情了。”

埃尔梅罗想要否认立香那毫无依据的标签：“我不是什么……”

立香却打断了埃尔梅罗的话：“听我说完。我收留你，在台风天飙车买食材，给你做什么鳗鱼秋葵盖饭，带你去海边兜风，给你唱歌，和你做爱，都是我的一时兴起。但是，如果那时候在便利店和我搭话的人不是你，我绝对不会同意的。我就是看上你了，爱上和台风一起出现在我的生活中的你。”

埃尔梅罗抿了抿嘴：“你真的不想知道我的答案？”

“不想。”立香却爽快地拒绝了，拿出那张机票，当着埃尔梅罗的面把它撕成两半，“我不准备再逃避任何事了，但这是我最后一次当逃兵。你知道吗，台风撞到大陆架以后最终会减弱成热带气旋。”

前言不搭后语的让埃尔梅罗哭笑不得，也许他真的看错了，立香不是学西班牙语的，也许是学哲学的。

“谢谢你，埃尔梅罗。让我做出这个决定的人正是你，所以我不会，也不可能和你一起走的。”

立香踮起脚，勾上埃尔梅罗的脖颈，在他的唇上蜻蜓点水印下一吻。

“立香，希望我们还能再见面。”

“嗯，如果还能再见面的话，那时候再告诉我你的答案吧。而且你还欠我一张机票钱，下次见面的话我会让你加倍奉还的。”

埃尔梅罗揽住立香的腰，逐渐把那个浅吻加深。

“我也有话要和你说，立香。”埃尔梅罗贴在立香的耳畔，低语道，“Grazie。”

立香却忍不住狂笑起来，把好不容易酝酿的气氛又毁了：“你是笨蛋吗，埃尔梅罗？那是意大利语，西班牙语是Glacias。”

“那么，再见了，立香。”

“再见，埃尔梅罗。”

坐上飞机后，埃尔梅罗打开手机的音乐播放器，最顶端突兀的“001”吸引了他的注意。他点开那首从未见过的曲子，熟悉的拨弦声顿时把思绪又拉回了昨天晚上。

“ _Me cuesta tanto olvidarte（你是如此难以忘记）_

_No se que hacer（我不知该如何是好）_

_El mundo sigue adelante（世界仍在前行）_

_Y tu tambien……（你也一样……）_ ”

你也是个我行我素的笨蛋啊。

埃尔梅罗苦笑着，戴上眼罩，闭上眼，轻柔的女声与温和的拨弦声在他耳边单曲循环。

 

立香坐在摩托车上，抬起头，眯着眼望着一望无际的蔚蓝天空，片刻，她戴上头盔，拧响摩托车的引擎，在空无一人的机场高速上风驰电掣。

天空中那艘航班的航迹云，与高速公路上那辆摩托车的行驶方向恰好相反。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的灵感是听Last young renegade因歌成梗，于是想尝试写一次咕哒像台风过境一样迷恋上（crush on）二世的状态，一直苦于自己的风格非常日轻所以不太敢尝试这种摇滚又朋克的风格，直到前几天看到了一篇美咲突然开窍……当然写到最后有点失败，好像还是没能跳出日轻的感觉，而且咕哒的单箭头也不是很明显（
> 
> 咕哒唱的那首歌是安叔的Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte，虽然好像更出名的应该是Mecano的那首（本来想用狼姐的Loca por ti的但是基友说那首歌的背景故事太甜了不适合这篇的他们x）
> 
> 顺便灵感来源是这四句歌词：
> 
> You were my last young renegade heartache./你是我最后的年少轻狂
> 
> How could I let you, how could I let you go?/我怎么能轻易让你离开
> 
> You were the best thing ever happened to me./你是我迄今为止最美好的邂逅
> 
> And I’ll keep on fighting just to make you believe./我会坚持不懈直到让你坚信不疑


End file.
